


FFXV x Reader works

by QueenAnarchy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnarchy/pseuds/QueenAnarchy
Summary: one large thing of all the things i made/wrote for my tumbler blog here -https://ffxv-chocoheadcanons.tumblr.com/





	1. Falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> ddfssf a new headcanon blog, nice!Welcome! 🥂 ghghghgj OK i'd like to request some headcanons about the chocobros like they've madly fallen in love with their s/o, how would each of them try to make them his? Thank you and I hope you'll have fun with this one

Noctis

-He is a mess.  
-He will sometimes stare at them for a long time without even noticing it  
-He’s stuck in dreamland.  
-The guys have caught him several times looking at you and just lost in his own mind.  
-Prompto has a lot of pictures of this, he finds it hilarious  
-Nocts face gets so red when you caught him looking at you last time, he didn’t say anything but looked the other way and at the fire at camp, or hey! Look the ground suddenly became the most interesting thing EVER.  
-One time he was so lost in his mind he ate his Veggies, this surprised everyone, mostly Ignis, he even told Prompto to get a picture of the poor love sick puppy  
-In a battle he might mess up his footing, maybe fall more because he was distracted.  
-In the heat of a fight on a hunt or something he would be more protective over you, watching your movements.  
-Tends to take even more hits for you no matter how much you tell him not to.  
-Noct will also try to show off in battles trying to out do the others in complex battle moves that cause him to fall over and have you save him.  
-Noct would ask you to come fishing one day  
-If you agree to it, he is so distracted in the way you look, from you’re beautiful (h/c) hair that just falls perfectly around you’re face, how you’re skin looks in the light  
-Oh, welp there he goes again  
-Noct wouldn’t pay attention to the fishing pole in his arms and would end up getting a big fish, and much to him being stuck in la la land he was pulled into the water.  
-Hey, it was worth it, he got to see your face light up and laugh as you are asking him if he’s okay  
-In the Regalia, you would be stuck in the back seat between him and Gladio  
-Noct being Noct always falls asleep, but this time, he would lean on you and fall asleep.  
-The reason being is that you’re warm, and feel comfy as well as smells nice to home, something that just comforts him making him fall deep into sleep.  
but he did slip up one night at camp  
Alright, little story time!

Everyone went to bed already and you and Noct sat around on your phones playing King’s Knight. you beat him and where happy about it but turned to face him and was caught off guard. he was looking at you with his deep blue eyes the fire having a soft glow to his face. “Noct? you okay?” you asked him as his face started to heat up some from being so close as you sat together. “Six… your beautiful (y/n)” You went dead silent hearing those words. not knowing what to say you looked down at your hands playing with them as reality slapped Noctis in the face. “Wait! No! what i was trying to say.. is.. uh, six this is hard Look.. (y/n) i.. i really cant get you out of my mind.. you beautiful and just” without another though he leaned in closer his hand resting on your face to face him as his lips meet yours. Nocts lips molded with your own before he pulled away some looking at your (e/c) colored eyes with his own blue ones. “What i’m trying to say is that.. (y/n) i want you to be mine… will you?”

Prompto 

-Sunshine Boy  
-He’s a mess as well  
-Maybe even more than Noct  
-He will look back in the mirror from the front seat of the Regalia, maybe a little jealous because you’re between Gladio and Noct.  
-Prom would ask you to pose for more pictures ending up with a lot of them. And he has a few he keeps to himself because, you are just so breathtaking to him. He doesn’t want to seem like a stalked but, this one picture he has of you is amazing.  
-The picture is of you and him. He is holding the camera out more in front of him with a blush on his face and a wide smile. You are on his left side lips pressed to his cheek for a joke of the picture, a sweet kiss to his face arms wrapped around him pulling him down some to give him the playfull kiss on his cheek.  
-When you talk to him, he fumbled over his words a lot of the time, his face turns a deep shade of red when you laugh, or if you try to joke with him  
-In Hunts or battles he might be more skittish or more worried about you  
-Always asking if you are alright  
-Prompto has gotten even more closer in combat as well even with his guns to try and protect you more  
-He becomes super worried when you are injured  
-Even if it’s just a small cut from like the bush you fall backwards into  
-“Prompto it’s just a small cut, i’m fine” “But! But it could turn into something worse! You never know (y/n)!”  
-The Sunshine boy can take only so much  
-He even might go to Gladio for some kind or advice on what to do  
-Horrible idea as well  
-Gladio is never going to let him down on his crush  
-Gladio opened his mouth as well to the others, but not yet to you he wanted to know what he would do.  
-We all know Prompto is a fun loving guy, he would be slightly more touchy as in wanting to get a high five after hunts, or suddenly cuddling you inside the tent as he was asleep or just wanting a hug at random times with a huge smile on his face.  
-He would try to swap seats with Gladio or Noct to try and sit in the back seat with you more often, he is horrible in trying to think of why he wants to.  
-“I can get better pictures back here!”  
-“Just wanted to sit in a new stop is all”  
-“Back seat is way more comfy than the front seat”  
-“Gladio wanted to sit up front for now”  
-SCARED. He was scared that you might not feel the same about him like how he feels for you. He was scared that you might hate him after this.

“Prompto?” You asked glancing back as he started to slow down and came to a stand still. He looked liked he was going to fall apart with the emotions on his face. “Prompto?” you asked again turning around to walked closer to him. Turning your head to look at the blonds violet eyes he froze, he was lost in his own mind while again as he was walking. “Prompto are you okay?” You asked again feeling concern for you’re normally happy Chocobo loving friend. With a sigh he moved his gloved hand to rub the back of his neck looking at your (e/c) eyes.

“(Y/n) i need to tell you something, it’s really important that’s why i asked you to come out with me this morning.” he hesitated looking at the ground before taking in your face, you’re (e/c) eyes held concern in them with some strands of your hair falling in front of them. Without thinking he reached his hand out pushing it to the side of your face and way from you’re eyes not yet talking but looking at your face. Taking in a deep breath he let the words fall from his mouth without thinking about what came out of them. “(Y/n) you’re the most beautiful girl i have meet before, and i can’t stop thinking about you, i get all messed up in my head and i can’t get you out of it, i have feelings for you and strong ones i know i might sound like a idiot and you might hate me now but i needed to tell you this-” 

“Prompto” You interrupted him and he looked at you with a sad look on his face, he knew it you didn’t feel the same. He opened his mouth to say he was sorry but stopped feeling your hands on his cheeks. “Prompto you cutie, it’s about time you said something” pulling his face down some you peper his face is small kisses all over the freckles on his face. Getting a smile out of him from the feelings of your lips on his face you finally brought your lips to his. When you finally let his lips go he pulled you into a hug, finally Finally you where his, its adorable Chocobo. 

Gladio

-Gladio is way more clumsy when he’s in love.  
-Drops things  
-Loses balance with his sword in fights  
-More than once made a horrible mess when he was eating and actually blushed  
-He tries to not stare too long and when you catch him he plays it cool as if you had something on you or grins and throws a playful smirk or playful look on over to you.  
-He is a flirty guy but calms down around you  
-In a fight or a Hunt he will be hard on you  
-Like really hard, but that’s because he doesn’t want to see you hurt or worse, get yourself killed  
-In the Regalia if you are tired he doesn’t make a fuss about you falling asleep on him. At times he might put his arm over the back of the car to let you lean more on him  
-He finds it cute hearing the small snores that come from you.  
-When you sleep like that in the car he might end up playing with the ends of your hair, or running his fingers in it as he reads or tries to fight sleep himself.  
-Gladio does not fall asleep in the car often but he can and mostly will if you fall asleep on him.  
-If he is reading a book he can tilt it for you to read along with him in the car.  
-You become close to Iris, and iris love you a lot  
-She will always want to be around when you are Gladio are together in the same room  
-It’s frustrating for him but he gives in each time  
-He jokes more often with you and talks a lot with you more than he does the other Bros.  
-At Camp he will ask you to come with him on morning jogs or even ask if you want to spar with him before Prompto and Noct wake up.  
-When you Spar he has a hard time trying to really get in the swing of things  
-One time in a fight he accidentally grabbed your butt because he fell over when you tired to turn away and hit behind him but was crushed under him  
-“GLADIO!!!”  
-“IM SORRY!! I didn’t mean to!! Really!!”  
-It was the most embarrassing thing ever, that whole day he didn’t say anything because he felt horrible.  
-He thought he really did blow it with you because that whole day as well you never said anything to him.  
-It was horrible for the other 3, a Hunt didn’t go so well and you nearly got killed because you kept thinking about Gladio and how his stupid face was just so Stupid and What was he thinking!  
-Gladio game to your rescue Hitting the Sabertusk that was over you as you struggled getting it off your arm before he shouted at you to get up and get back, as well as to get your head out of the clouds.

But the Night he came to tell you he was sorry was the night he opened up. It was at Cape Caem when iris noticed something was up between you and Gladio, there was no laughing between you both like normal, There was no small talk or playful jokes going around.There was a strong tension. Iris walked over to you on the couch and sat down looking at the bandage on your arm.

“(y/n) ? What happened? Gladio really looks upset?” she was concerned and you sighed before rubbing the bandage on your arm before wincing. 

“It’s nothing iris, just a small argument about something and me not really thinking all that well” with a small smile Iris didn’t say anything but watched as you got up. “I’m going to get some fresh air, you head to bed it’s getting late” she didn’t say anything but watch you and nod. It was getting late it was almost 1am. Watching her head for the room she slept in you glanced up to see Gladio standing there watching you and Iris. With a slight glare at him you turned away and walked out of the front door. Gladio sighed as he rubbed his face thinking. He almost lost you today, almost lost you to a Sabertusk. Thinking to himself for a while he needed to do something, maybe say he was sorry about the Sparring match and maybe with him blowing up at you during today's hunt.

Walking to the front door he opened it and looked around to see if you were nearby. But he didn’t see you. Walking around some more to see if you are near by he seen you by a tree near the cliff looking out at the water that was near the lighthouse. 

“There you are” he said as soft as he could with his rough voice. You jumped a little before turning your head away to the water. He stood there for a moment looking at you. You looked breathtaking, the way the moon washed its light over you in the dark, the wind from the water moving your hair slightly. He felt a blush creep up his neck some and over his face before shaking his head and coming closer. You glanced up at him from the ground you sat on before looking away as he sat down as well.

“(y/n).. I Wanted to say i’m sorry” you didn’t answer him when he spoke causing him to huff in frustration. “Look, i’m trying to make up for what i did” Gladio grumbled leaning forward to try and look at your face. “Look… (y/n) i… i am really sorry about it alright, i.. I don’t know what i would have done if i lost you today to that Sabertusk” he sighed as you turned your head a little hearing him. “I guess what i’m trying to say is that i want to protect you.. I want, i want to hold you in my arms and call you mine” he said with a heavy blush on his face looking over at you. “And i don’t know if i really fucked that up” it was silent for a while, Gladio knew he messed up, he knew he blew it. Taking his jacket off his placed it on your shoulders standing up to walk away. He only got a few steps before something gripped at him from behind in a tight hug. You’re face was pressed into is back holding onto him. Gladio turned to face you with a bit of a fight because of you’re grip.

“You didn’t fuck up…” You mumbled into his chest before looking up a blush on your own face. He smelled so nice and just was so warm. 

“Then.. will you be mine? Let me be your shield and protect you?” he asked with a small smirk on his face feeling his heart swell when you nodded your head. Taking his arms he wrapped them around you kissing the top of your head

Ignis

-Ignis is the most calm out of them all  
-Well on the outside that is  
-Inside he wants to scream out his frustration.  
-He really doesn’t have the slightly clue what to do.  
-There have been times he would look at you from over his glasses as you laughed with the guys around the fire, and ended up using the wrong spice.  
-He once over cooked something once because you were talking to him and he was so lost in your voice he forgot to watch the food.  
-One time you offered to help cook and he never blushed so hard in his life  
-You stood next to him arm brushing his some as he kept his face turned to the food trying to keep himself calm and collected.  
-He sometimes writes poems in his little notebook he has with him about you, a few times he tried to sketch out your face, but he can’t get it right, you’re nothing compared to real life.  
-He will compliment you in the mornings when you get up before the others. When you are up in the mornings just you and him he will give you a cup or Ebony.  
-Sitting by the old fire in the mornings relaxed and calmly talking, when it’s at this time he may fumble over his words more and call you sweet things like, Flower, or Dear.  
-he doesn’t even notice he did these things till you pointed it out to him when he calls you lovely.  
-In the car he may drive more safely.  
-He will try to hold small talk with you as the other guys are loud and joking.  
-In fights he will be more careful, and try to watch you as well as Noct taking several hits that were meant for you.  
-Ignis would find the smallest things you do adorable. From that tapping of your fingers, to how you smile or how you laugh. It would steal his heart and hold it tight.  
-Now, ignis doesn’t seem like the type to get jealous often but he does, and it’s hard to keep himself from glaring at people from under his glasses  
-There have been a few people who flirt with you only to be sent away buy him because of how hard he was glaring behind you.  
-Ignis may be more accepted of hugs from you if you are a hugger. Other people he will refuses.  
-One time Ignis was caught staring at you by Gladio, it was at the worst timing you dropped your fork and grumbled leaning over to grab it. Gladio noticed ignis have a small blush as he watched you and put two and two together bursting out in a laugh patting Ignis on the shoulder.

When Ignis finally said something about his feelings, it took him a long time to think if all over. His heart was aching because of the strong feelings for you. He asked you that night if you wanted to help him in the morning to make breakfast for the guys. You agreed liking to help him in the morning. That night ignis couldn’t sleep at all. He was thinking over what to say, what could he tell you to make you his, to make you his one and only. He finally fell asleep but it was short as the sun started to rise. Sitting up he grabbed his glasses sliding them in his face. He hair was down from his normal style. With a huff he fixed it a little but let it all again as he was tired from the lack of sleep he go. Looking over to your spot in the tent he noticed you’re body was gone as well as Gladio.

“Probably already on his morning run” Ignis mumbled to himself getting up and leaving the tent. Seeing you already up with a cup of Ebony sitting in one of the chairs he smiled at you. You looked beautiful, the way the sun washed over you’re skin as well as you’re flowing (H/c) Hair. he loved it, he loved everything about you. With a small yawn he got his own thing of Ebony and walked over. “Good moving Dear” he smiled. You looked up from your phone and gave him a wide smile as well. 

“Morning Iggy, sleep well?” You asked locking the screen and placing it down on your leg.

“As well as i could with Gladios snoring” he brought his drink up to his lips taking a drink. You watching him as he did so eyes soft still tired. “Well dear, Shall we start on the food? The others should be up soon.” With a nod you stood up with a slight grin on your face walking over to the cooking things. 

“Hey, Iggy”

“Yes?”

“You left your notebook out here last night” You said holding it up for him to see as he got up from his chair. A blush formed over his face and neck as he couched a little. 

“Yes, thank you i need that for the recipes as well as small otes i need to remember” he walked closer not looking at you but at the bag of food nearby and the cooler.

“Hey, Ignis, you know.. You’re good at writing poems and drawing” you said with a small smirk on your face hearing him drop something.

“Dear, did.. Did you read it?” he asked turning to face you. With a nod you watched him place things down and fix his glasses on his face. “Well… um.. I guess my feelings are ow out in the open” With another not you watched as he was thinking about his words, and what to say next, what should come from his mouth. “(y/n), it is true, i do hold deep feeling for you and have for quite a while. And.. well i want to know if you would be mine” he said smoothly. In all honesty he was shaking he was frozen in his own head. With a smile on your Lips you reaching out for him and pulled him down you’re lips meeting in a sweet kiss. The taste of Ebony still on both of you lips.

“Get it Specs” a voice called from behind him making him freeze seeing Noct standing there with a tired looking on his face but a grin with Prompto next to him looking at his Camera with a large grin on his face. Gladio chuckling next to them arms crossed over his chest. “About time Iggy, i was thinking i would have to step in and play matchmaker” the large male said as he grabbed a thing of water. “Now, when is the food going to be done or do you two need some alone time?”


	2. Noctis x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis fell head over heels for you. He wanted to hold you lose and never let go, but he found out about his engagement early close to graduation of high school. with the fall of insomnia he cant stop thinking about you.

You sighed sitting back on you’re couch in your apartment. Today was one of the only days off you got. Tired and stressed you needed some time to calm down maybe just surf the channels in nice cozy pajamas. Sitting there with a small meal you thrown into the microwave and nuked it to have it nice and hot. Leaning on your head as you flipped through the channels on the TV bored.

Flipping though you paused hearing something that caught your attention. A Name that’s always floating around the city and sighed some feeling you’re heard ache. They started to talk about the engagement between Prince Noctis and Princess Luna. you leaned on the armrest of the touch watching and listening feeling you’re head slowly come undone. With a huff you shut the t.v off letting the remote fall into your lap. Suddenly the food sitting on your coffee table didn’t look so good anymore. Picking it up walking to the kitchen you’re phone pinged in the living room. Placing the plate down on the counter you almost dragged you’re feet to pick it up. In big bold letters was the name of a sender as well as a image attachment. “PROMPTO >w<” he was one of the few people you kept in touch with as well as Ignis. You came to know the others pretty well when you dated Noctis back in high school.

Tapping his name it went into the messages opening up a picture of Prompto sitting in a car with gladio behind him giving a thumbs up and a smile. Under it is said.

“First time out of the City, it’s so HOT” with a laugh you replied back to him telling him not to get burned before placing it down. You don’t know what you would do without him. He stayed at your side when you broke up with the prince. Stayed you’re best friend and also helped keep in touch with the others.

You’re mind started to wonder with the silence in your apartment as you tapped your chin looking at your phone. Wait.. why was Prompto outside of the city? Going back into your messages you send a message to Prompto again.

“Prom, why are you outside the city? Isn’t it just full of danger out there?” you walked to the couch sitting down looking at the phone waiting for him to reply to you but it took some time. With a huff you leaned on your arm again with a sad look in your eyes. You didn’t have many friends but them and if Promp was outside of the city who would stop over and bring ice cream and watch a few seasons of that show with you know.

“Prompto? Are you alright? You have been staring at your phone for a while not doing anything” Ignis spoke up glancing over from the front seat of the regalia with an eyebrow raised at the blond boy who looked distressed. Reaching back as Noctis handed him a can of Ebony he took a sit before placing it down in one of the cup holders.

“Oh, it’s just a friend im talking with they are upset because i’m not going to be in the city for a while.” he smiled tapping away on his phone again.

“A lady friend? Oh Prompto did you score a girl?” Gladio chimed in with a large grin on his face reaching over to mess up the blonds hair. Prompto swatted at his Gladios hand with a shout for him to stop. Noct laughed seeing the distress of his friend leaning on his hand.

“No, it’s nothing like that Gladio, it’s y/n, she had the day off today so i was texting her.” Promp said with a small smile on his face before seeing Noct in the corner of his eye raise his eyebrows for a moment only to turn away in the car losing that smile that was once plastered on his face.

“Oh, yea i remember her, from you and Nocts high school right? Tell her i said hi, i haven’t talked to her in a long time, i think it was when i walked in Nocts apartment when they-”

“Gladio, let’s not bring that up” Noct growled some with a blush creeping on his face. Gladio gave a chuckle as he leaned back in his seat.

“Ah, i remember y/n, she is a very kind person.” ignis said moving his right hand to his face to push his glasses back. “How has she been doing prompto? If i remember correctly last time we talked she was busy with her new job” Prompto gave a nod as he typed away on his phone again with a slight smile on his face.

It was a few days that passed around 4 days at max. You walked around the streets of insomnia. Come to find out Prompto really couldn’t tell you why they left the city, other than that they are going on a small road trip before Nocts wedding and things are running smooth. You liked to head out on these walks from time to time. Taking in the air of the city you come to love around you. You didn’t pay much attention to the news these past few days mostly because they talked about nothing but the wedding between Noct and Luna. today there was going to be something going down at the Citadel. Something large as some of the roads had cars drive by with guards and even more people walked to the place as you walked the other direction. With a roll of you e/c colored eyes you kept on your walk. You phone went off again and smiled seeing Proms face light up on the screen. Answering your phone you smiled.

“Hey Prompto”

“Y/n! Oh it’s so good to hear you!” he shouted. There was some mumbling in the background followed by him saying your name and a loud voice yelling hello and a more calmer voice with a accent calling hello as well. “You hear them y/n?”

“Yea i heard them tell them i said hi as well” with some mumbling of Prompto he started to talk again. You listened to him coming to a bench sitting down looking up at a large tree that was above you shading you from the harsh light of the sun. with laughs and thing you could hear something in the background that made your heart skip a beat. He was with them. Noctis.Prompto grew silent when he noticed you didn’t answer him anymore.

“Hey, Y/n? Are you okay” he asked with concern in his voice.

“Yea.. im fine just got lost in thinking for a moment, now what about this Cindy girl again? You forming a crush or something?” you smiled hearing him shout embarrassed for a moment and started to talk about her. You sat there for almost a hour when a loud sound was over head. Confused you got up from the bench you sat on moving away from the tree to look over it. Large ships in the air moved closer and closer to the center of the city with sudden loud sounds coming from the city. Eyes wide you gasped.

Prompto called your name a few times before pulling the phone away from his ear and raised an eyebrow looking at it. The others turned to face him confused on his expression and why he said your name. Noct turned from the fishing pole in his hand from where he was standing on the dock tilting his head confused.

“Everything okay?” he asked. Prompto shrugged looking at the phone before placing it down on the dock next to him.

“I think her phone died” he said looking at the others who sat around on the dock letting the price have his time to fish and pass some time before they got on the boat and left to get Noctis married. The guys didn’t think much into it as they went on about their day. Noct was having this feeling crawling up his neck and he didn’t like the feeling of it. Something was kinda off with how Prompto suddenly lost connection to you, as well as Prompto he thought he could hear something in the background of the phone call but didn’t put to much thinking into it as he started to play kings knight.

When the morning rolled around and the guys learned about the fall of insomnia. Noctis was on end. He was mad about everything almost sitting in the seat of the regalia tapping his foot holding his head. Everyone ran through his head, his father, a few friends, staff he came to know and trust but mostly you came into his mind. Someone he still had deep deep feelings for, someone who took his breath away everytime he would see you around the city.

Fighting his way to the over hand of the city he felt tears sting the corner of his eyes wanting to let them spill as he watched his city go up in flames and crumble. The area around them filled with the enemies. He wanted to scream he wanted to hit something he held a large amount of pent up anger. Having his phone call with Cor. he walked away from the guys with Cor still on the line glancing back at them.

“Cor… did, did you see her around the city when you left? Did you see her at all?” Cor was silent and sighed

“Just come to Hammerhead i will be waiting for you guys there” and with that Cor hung up his phone. Looking at his phone he took a deep breath and turned to prompto. “Prom i need your phone for a moment” he did not question him handing it over. Scrolling though the names on there he started to call your number, but nothing nothing but your voicemail, hearing your voice made the tears fall from his eyes as he hung it up rubbing his face turning to place Proms phone in his hands.

“We need to head to hammer head, Cor’s there and waiting for us.” Noct said his voice was low and almost too quiet to hear him. With a nod they turned back heading back for the car.

You woke up with a horrible feeling in your head and stomach.

“Now, hold on a moment” a female voice said it was slightly far away but still close by to hear. Blinking a few times the room was dark you where in. a throbbing pain in your head forced you to close your eyes again and listen to them as you’re whole body started to hurt.

“Cor, if you think you’re gonna drop someone off and leave you need to at least tell me why” a older males voice said that was more rough. Cor, Cor.. you had hurd that name before, but where? Where did you hear it before? Trying to think for a while as you blocked out there conversation before it clicked. Cor Leonis, or Cor the immortal. You had seen him a few times at the princes apartment to get him for things as well as take you and Noct places when Noct wanted to go on a date a few times.

“Just remember, to tell him where to find me” Cor said with his steps fading as he walked away. Forcing yourself to sit up you held your head as a wave of nausea hit you making you hold your stomach.

“Ah, you up, be careful now you’re got pretty banged up there” the female said in a country accent coming over to her. Blonde hair and some grease and oil covered some of his face and her blonde hair from under a red had was also covered in it.

“You are you?” you asked with confusion looking at her. She gave a smile to you sitting down next to you.

“Names Cindy, and over there is Paw Paw or Cid” that named ringed a small bell in the back of your mind but you couldn’t think on why. You sat there for a moment looking at her before it clicked. Was this the Cindy Prompto talked about? The “Grease monkey goddess” he called her.

“Cindy, do you know a Prompto?” her eyes seemed to light up with a nod from her.

“I do!, Prompto the blond with a bright smile on his face who carries a camera around with him everywhere, yep he friends with the Prince” you have a nod but sighed as a throbbing came back to your head again making you lay back down.

“You better get some rest, Cor brought you in with a nasty cut on your head, get some sleep for know alright?” with a nod you didn’t fight her lying there as everything came and hit you at once. Insomnia.. The attack… a wave of emotions hit you at one feeling tears form in the corner of your eyes. Everything was gone.. Maybe even some of your family was gone as well. Letting yourself cry you welcomed sleep as it overtook you tears drying on your face.

Noct sighed looking at hammer head as he seen Cindy standing outside talking to Cid. Ignis pulled in parking the car and got out with the guys, well Noctis sat there for a while before finally getting out himself silent and seeming to shrink as he stood there. Letting the guys ask about Cor Cid talked to him about where Cor was and things before looking over at Cindy.

“Cindy.. Do you want to tell them?” Cid asked from his chair placing the picture down of him and the others in it. Cindy gave a nod and opened her mouth but shut it. Before opening it again.

“Prince, there is someone for you to see, here let me go get them” she smiled before leaving to get you. You where sitting at a small table poking at your food in the diner and stopped seeing Cindy wave you over. “Come on, there is someone for you to see” confused you placed the fork down on the side of the plate waving at Taka before you left the diner. Following behind Cindy you messed with the bandage on your arm from a large cut that was starting to heal. Cindy stepped into the garage first and smiled backing up some as you turned the corner playing with the bandage still. Hearing a gasp you looked up and your heart skipped a beat. There was Noctis, as well as the others covered in dirt.

“Y/n” if fell from Nocts lips as his heart fluttered seeing you. Seeing you bandaged up with a slight mess of you’re clothing he felt tears form in the corner of his eyes as he rushed to you. You stood there frozen not sure what to do, as well as what to say. Feeling his arms wrap around you was you’re breaking point. Letting your head fall on his shoulder you left the tears free and started to sob into him. He was here, alive safe. Noct didn’t move away but let you cry into his shirt as you hid your face some in his jacket. His face was buried into your h/c/ hair holding you tight he kissed the top of your head.

“I thought i lost you” he mumbled next to your ear. Standing there with him you came back to your mind and went to move away some with a sniffle looking away.

“Im sorry… but Luna-”

“The weddings off” Noctis said in a hard time looking down at your e/y colored eyes. Moving his hand to the corner of your face he started to wipe away the tears that rolled down your face.

“I cant let you go y/n” he sighed pulling you back into his arms. “And i don’t ever want to let you go again” he said into you’re shoulder holding you close. Looking your arms around him tears started to flow again as he held you. You didn’t want to let him go, and you never had to anymore. He would let you go again.


	3. A Sleeping Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy a new FFXV blog!! So excited to read the headcanons and stories you write! Request: The bros are fighting against a daemon and just before they are able to kill it, it emits a toxin, hitting their crush. This toxin puts said crush into a kind of "sleeping death" state and the bros actually think they're dead. How would they react a.) when it happened, and b.) when the toxin wears off some time later? Fluff and confessions abound!! Good luck with your new blog!! ^_^

They were not ready for the deamon that game up from the ground right under them. Camp wasn’t to far as the sun was already down. Startled and in a small daze you didn’t summon your weapon fast enough turning away ready to be crushed under the blade of the deamon, but it never came. No death no pain but the loud cry from Noctis as he blocked the attack taking you from the ground getting you on your feet.

“You okay?” he asked with consent in his voice. You gave a nod before summoning you’re weapon now having time to think for a moment before rushing into battle. Tuning on your feet avoiding blow after blow the deamon was becoming weaker and weaker. Watching if for a moment thinking it was final going down but with a loud roar the deamon shot a toxin at you all, Gladio summoned his shield as the guys his behind it. Trying to get behind it in time you fell feeling the burning on your face from the toxin as is seeped into your skin.

* * *

##  _Noctis_

_How he reacts_

  * Panics
  * Pure panic
  * He falls over his feet to get to you
  * Grabbing you he pulls you close to him calling your name over and over again. He’s scared. He really is scared. The guys move on and take the deamon out before coming over to him as he is trying to wake you up.
  * Hes panicked he doesn’t know what to do
  * He looks to Ignis for some form of help before turning back to you and getting potions out, potions as well as antidotes something anything that might help you.
  * He doesn’t want to lose you
  * (and if he thinks lunas already gone because the fall of insomnia) he doesn’t want to lose you like he already lost Luna and his father.
  * So many people he cares about have died.
  * Ignis is going to have to force the potions out of Nocts hand talking him down.
  * They make camp for the night and Ignis gets you settled before Noct heads into the tent worried by the long face that was on Ignis.
  * When he gets inside seeing you motionless body he sits next to you looking down at you.
  * Hes hurt, he wants to do something but he can’t
  * The guys already know about his crush so it’s hard seeing Noct like this.
  * He didn’t want to eat his dinner when Ignis opened the flap to the tent. No matter how good is smelled or even if it was one of nocts favorite meal he would leave your side.
  * He would hold your hand and just break because it’s so cold, you feel as if you are already gone.
  * Already left him.
  * The guys would stay for a day or two before they really need to think of something.
  * Gladio and Ignis both agree on taking you to Cape Ceam.
  * The car ride was silent. No laughs. No warmth around them.
  * You normally kept them alive when on long car rides and you used to be so upbeat with them and joking.
  * But here you are you head on Nocts shoulder in his lap as he held you close.
  * You body cold to the touch.
  * Getting there Noct wouldn’t let the guys touch you. He held you close his jacket over you’re cold body as he walked. Limp in his arms.
  * Getting there Iris would answer and start throwing questions the moment she seen you.
  * He would take you up stairs and into the beds pulling a chair over sitting down and not moving for a while.



_How he reacts to when you wake up_

  * You have been asleep for several weeks
  * Almost a full month
  * You still cold to the touch and Noct has been not so active
  * He refuses to leave the place.
  * He would leave to get food and water but would end up back at the bed.
  * If they really needed him to leave he would do it but would be snippy and moody the whole time.
  * You would wake up when iris came to see you and bring things to keep you alive.
  * She would walk in the door with a few things and see you sitting up holding your head confused.
  * Dropping them all she would scream your name hugging you in tears.
  * Confused you pat the girl as she sniffles in your shirt.
  * What happened? You like fell asleep for a moment when you got hit by the deamon.
  * Why was she crying?
  * Did the guys do something?
  * Who do you have to murder
  * She would finally sit up rubbing her face and fumble to get her cellphone out her hands shaking as she calls Noctis.
  * He would answer with a sharp tone in his voice but stop the moment she tells him you’re awake.
  * It didn’t take long for the guys to get there. Noctis used one of iggys daggers and warped to the top of the stairs the moment he got inside.
  * Confused on hearing the loud thump and Nocts appearing in the door
  * you freeze like a deer in headlights.
  * The look he is giving you is filled with pain.
  * He walks past Iris to you as you open your mouth to ask him what’s wrong but his lips meet yours and it’s a hard kiss.
  * You had a small crush on the prince for a while but why was he acting like this.
  * Letting him kiss you he held your face in his hands looking you over. Almost as if you were fake.
  * Sitting on the side of the bed he explains what happened.



> “y/n… we thought well.. I thought you were going to leave us.. I.. it was the acid from the deamon we fought.” noct reaches for your hand taking it in his. He was shaking so bad as he felt the tears run down his face. “I thought i lost you for good.. I keep losing people and i didnt want to lose you as well” he let the tears ceom free something he never did often.
> 
> Normally Noct held all his tears inside as well as his emotions but now now he was coming undone. You felt your heart thump louder as you moved your hand to wipe the tears away from his face. He never came undone like this you never seen him like this. Pulling him closer to you’re frame sitting up his head fell on your shoulder letting his shoulders shake some leaning your head on his rubbing his back. He needed to get these emotions he held in for so long out.
> 
> “Y/n… i know this might be a bad time, but i need to tell you this i wanted to tell you before all of this but i want to tell you know, i love you, i love you so much” he said turning his head looking in your e/c eyes. Giving him a soft smile leaning into him. “About time you said something” you sigh hissing his head and hugging him as he wraps his arms around you as well tears that ran down his face slowly moving down and dripping onto the bed and you. He didn’t want to let go. He was scared he might lose you again.

* * *

##  _Prompto_

_How he reacts_

  * He screams
  * He screams your name and bolts out from behind Gladios shield when the guys let him go. Rushing to your side he falls to his knees hand sout not sure where to touch you. It takes him a moment but he reaches for your shoulders turning you so you’re on you’re back and shakes you some calling you name.
  * He’s in tears they are running down his face and he’s a mess.
  * Hes leaning over you confused.
  * Why won’t you wake up
  * Please.. Please he needs to see your eyes
  * He wants to hear you laugh again
  * He wants you to make silly poses for pictures again
  * You’re alive! You HAVE TO BE!
  * When the guys defeat the monster they come back to you and Prompto.
  * Prom is refusing to let you go destroyed. He was going to tell you at camp later today how he felt about you. He was going to confess to his feelings. He wanted to tell you he loved you.
  * Now, maybe just maybe he never got the chance to tell you that.
  * Gladio had to pick him up as he struggled to get from his arms shouting that something was wrong with you, you didn’t wake up, you aren’t breathing.
  * Ignis leans down taking your pulse and what not to confirm you are still alive, but barely.
  * The guys get you to a hotel room. Prompto’s request. He sits on your bed glancing over at you every few second. His Camera in his hand as he is flipping through pictures. Some of the guys and him but several of them of you.
  * Wide awake bright and glowing you’re you’re h/l h/c a bright smile on your lips. Laughing and making funny poses for him.
  * Noctis come to talk to prompto on how he was feeling. He doesn’t say anything to him. Ignis stands silent for a moment before turning to gladio and Noct. “Why don’t we go into the diner across the street for a meal tonight?” Gladio gets up and so does Noct.
  * “You going to be fine?” Noct asked prompto but only got a nod from his best friend.
  * Leaving with the others Prompto sits still for a moment looking at his Camera of you leaning on him with a smile alongside him. A single droplet hits the scream as he turns the camera away using his other hand to hide his face in letting himself fall apart again.
  * Why.. Why did this happen.
  * It took some time but he turned to you brushing some hair back on your head before sniffling.
  * “Why.. why didn’t you get to us in time.. Please please wake up soon.. I miss you.. No Six i love you i wanted to tell you tonight under the stars that i loved you” he leans forward placing a kiss on your head before leaning his forehead on yours tears hitting your face he he wipes his tears from your face.
  * He is scared to touch you.
  * You’re not warm anymore.
  * You’re ice cold to his fingers.
  * He doesn’t like the fact he can’t hear or see you breath
  * It’s so shallow. He thinks he will lose you and he will never let you know how he feels about you.
  * He’s broken for so long.
  * He refuses to talk and move all he does is look at his camera while the guys are trying to make a plan on what to do with you.



_How he reacts to when you wake up_

  * The guys agreed to move you to the Hunters HQ
  * It was the closest place as well as something they needed to figure out what happened
  * They knew the most about the things.
  * You had been trapped in you’re sleep for almost 2 months.
  * It’s been hard on Prompto.
  * Hes so frail now and quiet.
  * He feels like you’re on the edge of death.
  * He came to visit you again after a hunt.
  * Sitting on the side of the bed he ran his hand over you’re cold face. “Hey… im back again.. Things went will with our hunt today”
  * He was silent for a while and sighed feeling a tear slide down his face again. Reaching out for your hand he feels it twitch and he freezes.
  * You mumble something you eyes blinking open and groan in pain at the sudden bright light.
  * Prompto is frozen. You awake, you’re AWAKE!
  * He screams your name and clings onto you’re crying into your shirt. His face in your chest as his body shakes with cries. He rambling on how much he missed you. He thought you died and he loves you so much.
  * It takes you a moment to catch all that’s going on but smile and take your hand running it into his blonde hair.
  * You mumble his name you’re voice hoarse and dry and take a breath as he looks up at you with his violet eyes glossed over by tears.



> You smiled at him. It’s been a long time you wanted to see this blonde person. With a painful smile you run your fingers in his hair. “Prom-”
> 
> “You’re back.. I’m so happy you’re back i missed you so much-”
> 
> “Prompto… i know i hurd you” He stopped for a moment looking at you.
> 
> “What do you mean?” he asked rubbing his eye for a moment to see your face better without the tears.
> 
> “I hurd it all, what you said everyday.. Thank you” he smiled.
> 
> “I wanted to keep you up to date on us all” he didn’t want to let you go. Wrapping your arms around him you took in the silence of having him hold onto you not wanting to leave you alone.
> 
> “Prompto? Did you mean what you said ? that you loved me?” you asked looking at his face. Prompto was silent for a while before he nods looking away. He was flustered he let it slip so many times. He wanted to tell you and all this time he thought you never hurd him. With a smile on your face you cupped his face pulling it closer for a kiss on his sweet lips. It was warm and welcoming kiss. Prompto leaned in closer with a smile on his face as you pulled away some. “I love you to Prompto” you smiled as you felt a tear slide down your face. You wanted to tell him for so long. Each and every day you laid with your eyes closed you wanted to tell him.

* * *

##  _Gladio_

_How he Reacts_

  * He felt his chest tighten.
  * His heart skipped a beat
  * Watching you scream in horror and go limp his head snapped.
  * When the toxins are no long in the hair he’s rushing into battle
  * Hes filled with rage
  * Anger
  * Everything between pain and anger his hit with a wave of emotions and he takes it out on the deamon.
  * One the deamon is dead he will look over to your body hoping you got up.
  * But all he is greeted with is ignis holding you in his arms trying to get a response from you.
  * All Gladio can think is that you’re gone.
  * You left him alone
  * Well not only him but the guys.
  * You used to be so cheerful
  * Never did shy away when he would flirt with you.
  * Why
  * He told you the night before how he felt but you wanted some time to think.
  * You told him you would tell him that night on what you thought of it.
  * He agreed and kept to himself that day and acted as if nothing happened the night before.
  * He’s scared to get closer. He wants to cry. He really does.
  * He shouts your name his voice filled with emotions as he gets to your body in iggy’s hands.
  * Gladio gently takes you from Iggy and looks you over in his arms.
  * The guys didn’t say anything as they knew of the request from the night before. 
  * Noctis was spying on you two with Prompto when they hurd him ask at the edge of Camp. 
  * surprised both of them fled before this could get horrible for their eyes to see.
  * The guys didn’t know about your answer by by how Gladio was acting. Something happened last night that brought you two closer.
  * They made a camp that night in a nearby haven. Gladio didn’t want to go into the tent that night as he sat there thinking about you. The way you looked and how your eyes would light up with the glow of the campfire.
  * You took his breath away when he would see you smile.
  * But now, now he didn’t know if he could ever see your face light up like it has done before. It takes him some time and talking to from ignis to go into the tent and to sit by your side incase you did wake up.
  * Gladio agreed and went into the tent.
  * He stopped the moment he seen you
  * Laying there in a bedrool face resting as if you are asleep.
  * Sitting on the ground he felt a tear slide down his face before he could catch it but let it fall touching your hands that resting on your middle.
  * Cold
  * That’s all he felt
  * Cold under his large warm hands.
  * He sat there before Ignis came inside of the tent telling Prompto and Noct to sit by the fire.
  * He talks with Gladio about what happened.
  * He knows about these deamons and what they do to people.
  * Gladio felt his heart sink more.
  * Ignis suggested to take you to Cape caem with Talcot and Gladios younger sister iris.
  * Gladio didn’t want to take you there, no it would be hard on is sister he didn’t want to watch her suffer but he needed to.
  * They needed to get you someplace safe and have someone watch you.
  * Gladio held you in the car. He didn’t say anything but held you close. He wanted to try and warm up up in some way. But no matter what you always felt cold.
  * Leaving you there was the hardest thing he could ever do. He didn’t want to let you go he was scared to leave. But he couldn’t stand seeing you like this.



_How he reacts to when you wake up_

  * He has been gone for a while. He left for some time. The guys had no idea how to find him.
  * He wouldn’t answer his phone he just disappeared for a while.
  * Gladio had to leave for some time because he needed to clear his head.
  * He wanted to be ready to know that he could lose you any day.
  * He came back almost 2 months later. It was in the middle of the night. The guys all fell asleep and he walked into Iris room where she was still asleep. He did his best not to wake her. Sitting on your bed he looked at your face.
  * Still to peaceful like a dream then the last time he seen you.
  * Iris shifts in her own bed making him freeze for a second before going back to you. He feels horrible for leaving but he needed to clear his mind. Getting ready to leave in the semi dark room he stood up and places a kiss on your head.



> Gladio didn’t want to leave but he knew the guys would he angry at him if the found him. Holding your hand tighter he felt a tear glide down his face into the stubble on his face. Leaning his forehead on yours he chewed his lip to keep quiet.
> 
> “I love you so much y/n, i’m sorry but i’m going to leave again.. Please wake up.. I want to see you hear you’re again” he kissed your nose then you’re lips letting them linger for a while before he stood up turning away letting your hand go but stopped feeling cold fingers grab his wrist in a weak tug.
> 
> “Gladio” you’re voice was faint and horse from being asleep for so long. Gladio froze turning his head around so fast it could have snapped his neck. “Please.. Dont go again” you whimpered feeling tears fall down your face. You could hear everyone. Each day of being asleep you wanted to scream to them. Tell them you’re there and you can hear them. You are here and want them to know, stop worrying about you.
> 
> Gladio choked on a sob as he gripped you tightly taking you’re smaller fame into his arms and refused to let you go. He quietly sobbed in your arms gripping you like if he let go he would lose you all over again.
> 
> A Light turned on in the room as Iris gasped. She looked at the people before her. Gladio clutching onto you as he tried to keep his sobs quiet. You finally awake letting him holding on scared that if you close your eyes again or let him go you wouldn’t wake up again.
> 
> “Gladio! y/n!” Iris beamed before taking into account that you might want some alone time. Getting up from her bed her bare feet moved over the wooden floors as she made her way for the guys room knocking on the door asking to come in.
> 
> Gladio didnt care what anyone seen at this moment. He didnt care what they said all he cared about at the moment was he had you in his arms again. Alive, awake and breathing, moving and everything.
> 
> “Y/n, i love you so much, please please forgive me for leaving you” you didn’t say anything as you held back you’re own sobs. Only a nod before he crashed his lips into yours again. Taking a while before he broke away he moved his roug large hand and wiped away tears.
> 
> “I love you to” you said softly leaning into his hand not wanting to look away from those bright amber eyes.

* * *

##  _Ignis_

_How he reacts_

  * His blood ran cold.
  * He shouted your name when he noticed you wouldn’t get behind the shield fast enough.
  * Watching you fall he wanted to run after you himself
  * His was something he didn’t think Iggy would do.
  * Gladio had to grab him and hold him back as the toxins hit you’re skin.
  * Ignis knew what it did
  * He knew what deamon this was
  * He tried to tell them before they ran into battle.
  * No one listened to him.
  * When Gladio let you go to finish the deamon he fell to you’re side looking over you’re skin watching as the toxins seemed into your skin away from his sight.
  * “You’re going to be fine y/n”
  * That was the only thing he could say. Over and over again as he tried to think of something, anything he could remember to help you.
  * Nothing came into his mind as he tried a few special potions he had stashed away.
  * When the fight was over the rest of them walked over to iggy as he frantically tried almost everything he could.
  * Gladio had to place his hand on iggys to get his attention.
  * Ignis started to explain the deamon and the toxins it used.
  * The guys didn’t say anything but looked at your body as it slept. You’re body grew colder and colder as Ignis held you there.
  * “We are leaving for a hotel room tonight” he said picking you up and turning away from the guys. They never seen Iggy like this. Something was off about how he was acting. Gladio knew what it was.
  * He was the only one who new about the crush became he asked Gladio about a pick up line once.
  * Ignis placed you between Gladio and Noctis for them to hold you still as he drove. He removed his jacket and placed it around your body. As he drove to the closest hotel he kept looking back at your body as your head would move to the side of each turn or small movement of the car.
  * “Gladio, hold y/n head still.. They will hurt there neck if it keeps moving like that”
  * When the hotel room was bought Gladio carried you inside as Ginis did not show any emotions on his face.
  * It was blan
  * Nothing
  * The guys were trying to figure something out, maybe trying to get iggy to talk to them?
  * He seemed to be the most stressed about this whole thing.
  * Prompto, Noct and Gladio wanted to head to the dinner and asked Iggy to come along but he said he wanted to stay with you and keep trying to wake you.
  * Once the guys leave he removes his glasses and sits on the other side of the bed watching you’re sleeping form.
  * The shallow rise and fall of your chest.
  * Then he loses it.
  * He lets tears fall down his cheeks. He held it in all this time and put his hands over his face letting a small sob come from his mouth.
  * He didn’t want it to come to this.
  * He was starting to get scared
  * So many people die in this state
  * And so many never wake up again.
  * He talks to the the hotel manager and request that they stay there and will pay him to let them.
  * He agrees and they stay there for awhile.



_How he reacts to when you wake up_

  * Ignis would be sitting in the hotel room for the past 2 months.
  * reading books over every deamon known. He has been trying to wake you for so long.
  * Hes heart broken.
  * He has feelings for you he never though he would be able to admit
  * He would talk to you every day
  * And so would the guys
  * One day they needed gil
  * And they left telling iggy they will be back.
  * Ignis lets them and looks back to your body
  * His heart was jumping out of his chest again
  * It hurt seeing you still like this.
  * He started to think he would never see you’re bright e/c eyes again.
  * How love how you enjoyed his food
  * Or helped him cook from time to time



> Ignis is sitting on the side of your bed as he started to chat. It was something he tends to do because some victims can still hear. He didn’t want to let you feel lonely in this slumber that claim you. He started to calm about random things. From how the guys are small rants about Noct not eating and being picky again. Small things that he used to talk to you all the time about. After some time he stops and his voice fades away as he comes to realize something. He keeps calling you Love and dear.
> 
> His head leaps out of his chest as he sighs. As he leans forward his hands on his face as he takes his glasses off holding them in his other hand.
> 
> “Y/n.. i am sorry i couldn’t keep you safe from the deamon love.. Please forgive me.. I love you so much” he said as the tears left him again. His heart swelled as he thinks about you. He wants nothing more to wrap his arms around you kissing you. He jumps out of his skin when he feels someone touch on his back.
> 
> “Ignis…” you’re voice was soft and almost dead silent as it came out. Turning to face you he reached out a hand scared to touch you. Scared if he moved his hand wrong you would shatter under his touch.
> 
> “You’re awake….” he said softly before leaning in closer to you. He froze as you moved the rest of the way catching his lips in a sweet kind kiss. A smile fell on your face looking at him. Pulling away some you looked at him.
> 
> “Did you mean that? You love me?” Ignis is silent for a while but nods and kisses your head.
> 
> “I do mean that love.. Please sit up and let me get you something to eat and drink” you nod before giving him a soft kiss again.
> 
> “Six y/n.. I love you so much”  
> “I love you to Ignis…”


	4. Ignis x Reader - Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When ignis discovered his coffee addiction his cupboard is filled with it that when you open it some pack of coffee fell down.

Ignis unlocked his door with a small sigh and a soft smile on his face, walking in first he kicked his shoes off at the door placing the empty pile of boxes that are yet to be put together. Walking in behind him you slip your shoes off as well. He placed his keys in a small bowl on a table next to the door. The house smelled welcoming. Making your body warm from the cold air outside. Ignis was starting to pack up his current home in his apartment, he asked for your help to pack up and move faster as you’re things have already been packed up and rested in boxes in your new home. Ignis walked into his small hallway into his living room placing a few of the boxes down. Standing next to him you placed a few things down in a bag as well as boxes that are flat not yet opened.

“Why not start in the kitchen and i work on the living room” Ignis said as he started to put a few of the boxes together. Passing over the clear boxing tape from the bag you placed on the table he tapped the bottom of the box placing it down. Rolling his long sleeves up to his elbows he gave you a kind smile watching you take a few of the boxes.

“Alright, i’m going to be in the kitchen then, can’t be to many things right?” Thats was something he gave you a small look that made you sigh some knowing he was big into cooking he had to have a lot of things in the kitchen he used. Walking in you looked around at the counters and cabinets. Chewing on your lip a little as he started to open a few of the cabinets looking at it tapping your chin as you looked at the items thinking on how you are going to pack them into boxes. Maybe talk Ignis into giving up a few things because this man didn’t need this many bowels.. Right? Taking your phone out of your pocket you placed it down on the counter turning some music on to make it feel like it was going faster.

Ignis smiled in the Living room hearing you turn the music on in the kitchen with a soft sigh he started to get a few things together in his living room packing them but. It was a few hours before a scream and a loud crashing sound came from the kitchen followed but a loud swear. Ignis almost dropped the picture frame in his hands as he rushed over to the kitchen.

“Y/n? What happened are you alright?” he asked panic laced into his voice as he came around the island in his kitchen only to stop and bite his lip trying not to laugh a little when he seen you. Laying on the ground you are covered in several cans of Ebony coffee, he had a full stock in his cabinet at all times and you happened to open both o0f them at the same time as it was already unstable in there falling out onto you making you fall to the ground. It hurt being hit with several cans. Ignis crouched down next to you moving away a few cans from your body as you rubbed your head in some pain. Seeing the pout on your face he let a soft sigh and laugh go past his lips.

“Ignis… not funny, do you really need this many cans?” you asked as he helped you stand up. He lifted you up placing you on the island looking at your head making sure you didn’t really hurt yourself to bad.

“Yes i do love, helps to grab a can and leave for work or other things, also when stores run out i know i have a good amount at home” he moved some of your H/L H/C hair out of your face kissing your forehead. He hoped you didn’t end up with a bruise because of the cans of coffee but he had to admit you did look a little funny on the ground.

“You need to cut down on the coffee” you mumbled with a small pout at his affection but leaned into his lips when they touched your forehead.

“No need for harsh words Love” Ignis said with a smile on his lips as you rolled your eyes with a huff but a smile on your lips. You really did love this man, even with his coffee addiction.


End file.
